twin_maskfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Felicity Roccio de Roccio
Lady Felicity Roccio de Roccio = Known Information Lady Felicity Roccio de Roccio returned during July of 8 Adelrune in the Port City of Edge and immediately found herself jumping into Lord Sychariel's arms. Lady Felicity was the new first in line for Head of House Roccio before she was murdered by an unknown person, and she was murdered in the least beautiful way possible to insult her and her honor. She was also a very talented singer in Dace and would frequently sing at her own parties. Singing was not the only thing she was talented at. She was also a talented mage, with her interests being in Warding and Summoning, and extremely good with her family's horses. During the gathering of the Returned, she could not fathom what was happening, and was still convinced that she was dreaming. It did not help that Sigurd kept hitting her with dream stuns and made her see ridiculous things. Over the next few months, she was still convinced she was dreaming while she wandered around Tear, getting lost between gatherings and not being able to find the rest of The Returned. She eventually realized she wasn't dreaming shortly before seeing that her cousin, who died a few years before her, was now a member of the Returned, as well as the man who their family blames for her leaving and her death. Over the next few months of Fiore and Odette being among The Returned, she got to spend more time with them, and decided that Fiore was not an enemy, and was actually like an annoying, brotherly figure. Felicity has now taken an interest in Dream Magic, being told her knowledge of Summoning would actually help her studies and training. Status Lady Felicity holds 3 pins of status, as nobility of the Dacian House, Roccio. Allies * [[Lord Sychariel of Paloma|Lord Sychariel]] of Paloma: Sychariel actually babysat Felicity during her youth, and helped her make her first mask. * Lady Odette Roccio de Roccio: Odette was her cousin that the family lost and blamed Fiore for losing her. * [[Fiore]]: Fiore was the person her family blamed when they lost Odette. She is currently working with him to get Odette back. * [[Luscinia Pilazzo de Roccio]]: A cousin of her and Odette, Felicity was actually extremely close with her little sister before dying. Now having Luscinia around is a nice reminder of home and family. * [[Carnum Statera]]: A funny Dacian who isn't a noble that Felicity feels comfortable around. * [[Roji]]: Felicity's favorite face. Roji reminds Felicity of the innocence she would see when she was a child. * [[Ember]]: A fellow returned that Felicity loves to be around and feels really close to, like she's know her for longer than she has. * [[Lady Cosette]]: A noble that Felicity really took to and feels like she's known her forever. They have similar ideals and enjoys spending time with her. * [[Armani Corvidaen]]: Armani's quick wit is what interested Felicity, and Felicity enjoys spending time with her in The Raven's Roust, as they're usually laughing. * Captain Rosalina Medici: A cousin from House Roccio that she has begun bonding with and enjoys spending time with. * [[Bassanio Roccio]] de Roccio: Another newly returned cousin that she enjoys spending time with. * [[Zaffiro da Paradosso|Zaffiro]]: A newer Dacian that Felicity is delighted whenever he is around, but always expects everyone else to rhyme when he's around. * [[Clorifindil]]: A Fae who might be more glittery than Felicity, and has a personality to match. Enemies * Her Masked Murderer: who only slit her wrists and left her in a ditch in the rain to die alone. * Ellyria: The Demon possessing her cousin. Obituaries Rumors * Rumor has it she is in fact only 12. * Rumor has it that she is married to multiple women * Rumor has it she’s doomed * Rumor has it she harnesses a secret power that could potentially destroy all the returned, and will use it if she is made unhappy. * The ritual done to Luscinia to ensure she would be one of the Returned wasn't just done on her, it would seem, as more and more of House Roccio keep Returning. It seems as though most of the House will Return. * Felicity - - NO! * Felicity - - YES! * Rumor has it, Felicity sparkles because she is actually a vampire. * Felicity is said to be a practitioner of darker arts, like charcoal portraits. * Felicity has many...many..."cousins." * Felicity is always so loud because she can't hear herself over all the voices in her head. * She uses glitter to mark those who are about to be killed. Quotes * "This is the weirdest dream I've ever had." * "Hi! I'm Lady Felicity Roccio de Roccio de Glitter Tits of Dace!" * After being hit for darkness. "GLITTER!" Character Inspirations Eliot and Margo from The Magicians, Blair Waldorf from Gossip Girl, Veronica Lodge from Riverdale. =